The Funny Looking Potion
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: 'Harry, what's your potion doing' Ron pointed towards Harry and Draco's potion that was sitting over on the window sill; the stopper had come right off and it was bubbling over. And green.  One-shot.


Author's Note: Hey, it's Phlob! ThyGreenThing is putting this on for me but you didn't really need to know that...

This is my first fanfic (on my own) and I did it a while ago for my brother whom we have nicknamed 'Tom Riddle' so yeah...Heehee!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Funny-Looking Potion<strong>

It was just another Potions lesson and the dungeons were cool compared to the hot castle above. All of the students sat at their usual desks, waiting for Professor Snape to speak.

'Good morning, class,' he said dully, 'today you will be paired up by myself and it is your responsibility to produce a perfect swelling potion. If you do not finish in this lesson, you and your partner will have to complete your potion in your own time.'

Snape paired them up; Harry, with Draco Malfoy.

'Great,' Harry muttered under his breath, his voice heavy with sarcasm, 'just great.'

It wasn't easy working with Malfoy. He kept saying how Harry was doing something wrong with the potion, even if he wasn't. What more did Malfoy know, anyway? As a result, they didn't finish the potion. But it was last lesson on a Friday, so Draco and Harry could finish it straight away. "Might as well do it now, Potter." Malfoy scowled when they'd found an empty classroom. It was the only place that they could complete the potion in. About half and hour passed before the orange, bubbling substance was done and in a glass vile. Draco left the room at once, leaving Harry to clean up and take the potion to the common room.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room only to find Ron and Hermione squabbling over something or other. Harry slowly and quietly placed the swelling potion on the window sill whilst he watched the two friends fight.

'You said he wouldn't!' Ron shouted at Hermione.

'No, I only said he might! If you'd bothered to listen, you'd have known that-'

'Shut up!' Harry yelled at them both. They immediately quietened and stared at him.

'What the Hell is going on?' Harry asked.

'Hermione said that if I feed her stupid cat a treat, he won't bite me! And now look!' Ron held out a reddened arm; it was bleeding and covered with bite marks.

'No, I said he _might_ not and I also said to Ronald not to try it whilst poor Crookshanks was asleep!' Hermione said crossly.

'I've just had to survive a whole lesson, and more, with Malfoy as a partner. Now, if you two are arguing over a cat then-

'Harry...' Ron said slowly but was ignored by his friend.

'Then I suggest you-'

'Harry!' Hermione was beginning to look a little worried.

'What?' he cried.

'Harry, what's your potion doing?' Ron pointed towards Harry and Draco's potion that was sitting over on the window sill; the stopper had come right off and it was bubbling over. And green. Harry lunged for the overflowing mess. It started to settle down but still continued to glow a bright lime-green colour. Half of the vile was empty and the rest of the ruined potion was slopped on the sill and floor.

'You can't leave a swelling potion in the sun! I'm not sure if the potion's purpose is changed but that's was happens when you do.' Hermione lectured.

'Alright, Hermione, give it a rest,' the flame-haired Weasley groaned.

Ron and Hermione resolved to not speaking for the rest of the hot Friday afternoon. Harry was fed up of them being like this but they almost always were.

For the next few days, Harry made sure the swelling potion was away from the sun and kept at the bottom of his trunk. He didn't want it any worse that it already was. He knew he'd get into trouble for spoiling it. But, Harry thought, it's partly Snape's fault for not telling us where and where not to place it.

* * *

><p>The next Potions lesson was before lunch on Monday. Dread filled Harry.<p>

'Now,' Snape looked around at the class with his cold, black eyes, 'I assume you have all got your swelling potions with you? Bring them to my desk in your pairs and I will examine them.'

No one else's potion was strange-looking. This just worsened Harry's mood. Furthermore, Draco was telling him how stupid he was to have ruined their potion. Once they reached Snape's desk, a sly smile crept up on the blond's pinched face.

'Ah, what a surprise,' Snape glared at Harry, and Harry only.

All of a sudden, Professor Flitwick came running into the room. It seemed as though he'd lost his footing and went flying – at Snape. The green potion was still held in his grasp. The stopper has been taken off already. Flitwick's hand accidentally knocked it and the substance inside flew out. A few drops, Harry noticed, went into Snape's slightly opened mouth. He slowly started to swell up, his entire body grew bigger. It also began to become green. Snape grew larger and larger and greener and greener until he looked more or less like an oversized apple. The class roared with laughter and tiny Flitwick sat dazed on the floor. Harry's mood suddenly lifted.


End file.
